


Hanahaki 2, Chatfic boogaloo

by squidballsinc



Series: Hanahaki with a twist [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AND IT IS, But I don't care, Chatting & Messaging, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, hanahaki with a twist, it might seem like an odd pair of aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidballsinc/pseuds/squidballsinc
Summary: The Gang, 2:01 am*GhostKing is online*GhostKing: {a photo of Nico standing in the woods, the moon is perfectly lighting up the area, he’s wearing a flower crown of bloody sunflowers, a small line of blood dripping from his mouth}*LegallyBlond is online*LegallyBlond: First- I always knew you had the Flower Boi aesthetic in you somewhereLegallyBlond: Second- hOLY SHIT ARE YOU O K?????or, an unholy-mashup of 2 AU's that don't commonly go together
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Hanahaki with a twist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Hanahaki 2, Chatfic boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> I've somehow decided to write a Percy Jackson Hanahaki AU.  
> Now, if you've read my other Hanahaki fic, then you know that I don't write..... typical Hanahaki AU's. I'm not sure if this is up-to-par, worse, or better than my last one soo.... yeah.  
> If you don't know what the Hanahaki AU is, then it's explained in the fic.
> 
> Names:  
> GhostKing: Nico  
> SunnyD: Will  
> LegallyBlond: Annabeth  
> VivaLaBluevation: Percy  
> BasicBlond: Jason  
> MakeupMiracle: Piper  
> HOTstuff: Leo  
> Nut: Hazel  
> Bear: Frank  
> RaRaRasputin: Reyna  
> TreeSpirit: Thalia
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Gang, 2:01 am**

  
_***GhostKing is online*** _

**GhostKing** : {a photo of Nico standing in the woods, the moon is perfectly lighting up the area, he’s wearing a flower crown of bloody sunflowers, a small line of blood dripping from his mouth}

_***LegallyBlond is online*** _

**LegallyBlond** : First- I always knew you had the Flower Boi aesthetic in you somewhere

**LegallyBlond** : Second- hOLY SHIT ARE YOU O K?????

**GhostKing** : h a ha n o

_***SunnyD is online*** _

**SunnyD** : N̸̡̡̡͙̮̊̃i̴̱͔̬̟̩͒͒̈́̈́̓̍c̵̟͊̈́̌ǒ̴̩͈͉̣̰̚

**GhostKing** : *chuckles* im in danger

**SunnyD** : WHY was your first instinct to go into the fucking forest, and not, i don’t know, the infirmary? 

**GhostKing** : a e s t h e t i c

**LegallyBlond** : *coughs* tumblr trash *cough*

**SunnyD** : Location, Now.

**GhostKing** : *sighs*

**GhostKing** : {GhostKing has sent his location}

**SunnyD** : Stay there, I’m coming to drag your ass down to the infirmary.

**LegallyBlond** : Make sure to tell us what’s wrong later ok?

**SunnyD** : Course’

_***SunnyD is offline*** _

_***LegallyBlond is offline*** _

**GhostKing** : oof

_***GhostKing is offline*** _

  
**The Gang, 9:05 am**

  
_***BasicBlond is online*** _

**BasicBlond** : hOLY SHIT

**BasicBlond** : Nico?!?!?!?!???

_***HOTstuff is online*** _

_***SunnyD is online*** _

_***RaRaRasputin is online*** _

_***Nut is online*** _

_***Bear is online*** _

_***VivaLaBluevalution is online*** _

_***LegallyBlond is online*** _

_***MakeupMiracle is online*** _

_***TreeSpirit is online*** _

**HOTstuff** : oh shit waddup?

**BasicBlond** : bACKLOG

**LegallyBlond** : So Doc, what’s the diagnosis?

**SunnyD** : ....hanahaki disease

**HOTstuff** : hanaha-wat?

**SunnyD** : its

**SunnyD** : it

**LegallyBlond** : Don’t worry, I’ll explain it.

**LegallyBlond** : Hanahaki Disease is caused by presumed unrequited love. Flowers grow in a patient’s lungs, and if untreated, its roots will crush them. Patient’s cough up bloody flowers in the time that the flowers take root. The average lifespan of a patient is 3 months, how far they have progressed can be seen by the size of the flowers and amount of blood. It is also believed that the flowers have some sort of connection to the patient’s object of affections.

**LegallyBlond** : There are only 2 known cures: the love being returned, or surgery to remove their affections.

**LegallyBlond** : But patients……

**SunnyD** : ...almost never agree to the surgery

**Bear** : Oh no

**Nut** : tthats horrible

**TreeSpirit** : so let me guess, he didn’t say yes to the surgery?

**SunnyD** : ...no

**TreeSpirit** : so now our only option is to find out who he likes.

**SunnyD** : right

**RaRaRasputin** : Who is He? I only want to Talk.

**VivaLaBluevalution** : its me isn’t it?

_***GhostKing is online*** _

**GhostKing** : naw not my type

**Nut** : Nico! Please tell us!!!

**GhostKing** : hrrggg

**GhostKing** : no

**BasicBlond** : bro please! we want to help (/ ‘ n’)/

**RaRaRasputin** : right! we even promise not to do anything dramatic!

**GhostKing** : lies, you totally would

**RaRaRasputin** : ….Ok we would, but you have to tell us!

**SunnyD** : Doctor’s orders!

**GhostKing** : fuck the law

**GhostKing** : @HOTstuff

**HOTstuff** : ??????

**GhostKing** : I’m entrusting you to make my cough-in

**HOTstuff** : ummm, well usually i would be honored

**HOTstuff** : but I really don’t want you to die man

**GhostKing** : too bad

**GhostKing** : my death grows closer every second

**BasicBlond** : Nico….

**VivaLaBluevalution** : c'mon man!

**GhostKing** : nope nope nopeity nope nope no

**MakeupMiracle** : OK IVE HAD IT WITH THIS BULLSHIT

  
**MakeupMiracle - > GhostKing, 10:01 am**

  
**MakeupMiracle** : We both know that you like Will

**GhostKing** : wa- no!

**MakeupMiracle** : Don’t lie to me

**MakeupMiracle** : I’ve seen the way you look at him

**MakeupMiracle** : You love him

**MakeupMiracle** : And I’m willing to bet good money that he likes you too

**GhostKing** : ...I doubt that….

**MakeupMiracle** : Just man up and tell him!

**GhostKing** : I can’t!

**MakeupMiracle** : Why not!?!?!?

**GhostKing** : ….what if he says no?

**MakeupMiracle** : You have literal days to live left based on the size of your flowers.

**MakeupMiracle** : Take the risk

**MakeupMiracle** : If not for yourself, at least do it for us.

**GhostKing** : ….fine

_***GhostKing is offline*** _

**MakeupMiracle** : Thank the gods.

_***MakeupMiracle is offline*** _

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
**The Gang, 1:03 pm**

  
_***SunnyD is online*** _

**SunnyD** : {a photo of Nico and Will, Will is kissing Nico’s cheek while he’s asleep in the infirmary, a massive pile of bloody sunflowers can be seen to the side}

**SunnyD** : Problem solved! ;D

_***BasicBlond is online*** _

_***VivaLaBluevalution is online*** _

_***GhostKing is online*** _

**BasicBlond** : Solangelo is finally cannon! B)

**VivaLaBluevalutioin** : OTP!

**GhostKing** : oh shuddup

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yes, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have. If you're interested in my other Hanahaki AU then I'll just let you know that it's in the Danganronpa (V3) fandom. If you came from that fic or something then I hope this one held up :)! Have a wonderful rest of the day! (or night)!


End file.
